The present invention relates to a folding structure for main handle of handle-controlled skate board. The folding structure is not subject to abrasion and is more rigid and durable. In addition, in use, there are two fixing structures so that the safety in use can be ensured.
The existing handle-controlled skate board is required to have light weight and reduced volume for facilitating storage and carriage. Therefore, the handle-controlled skate board is designed with folding structure for folding the handle-controlled skate board and reducing the volume thereof. The attachment shows a folding device of a handle-controlled skate board disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Application No. 087215733 filed on Sep. 21, 1998 and published on Dec. 21, 1999 under Publication No. 377689. Such folding device has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The handle stem 4 and the connecting frame 5 are located in such a manner that one end of an extension spring S is fixed on a pin shaft 6, while the other end thereof downward pulls the stop post 7 to automatically engage with the stop channel 32 of two ends of the arch rail 31 and locate therein. The location is achieved simply by the extension spring S so that the safety in riding can be hardly ensured. For example, in riding, the stop post 7 is subject to external force such as rebounding force and tends to disengage from the stop channel 32. This will lead to danger. PA1 2. The handle stem 4 is foldably located on the body of the handle-controlled skate board in such a manner that the stop post 7 is passed through the arch rail 31 of the connecting seat 3 and the shaft hole 51 of the connecting frame 5. The extension spring S downward pulls the stop post 7, permitting the stop post 7 to slidably locate in the arch rail 31. However, the stop post 7 is subject to abrasion and the diameter of the stop post 7 will be reduced after a period of use or the diameter of the arch rail 31 will be expanded due to a long period of wearing. Therefore, a gap will exist between the stop post 7 and the arch rail 31 and the handle will swing during riding to lead to danger. PA1 3. The U-shaped connecting seat 3 (or two plate bodies each being formed with an arch rail 31 and stop channel 32) is locked or welded on the end of the body 2 by screws. The handle stem 4, connecting frame 5, pin shaft 6 and the stop post 7 are disposed on the connecting seat 3. During riding, most of the force application points fall onto the connecting seat 3. However, the connecting seat 3 has insufficient strength and is subject to damage. This will result in danger during riding.